Automotive vehicle washing systems of various types are known. Two basic systems have been developed, one comprising so called contact types wherein brushes or pads come into physical contact with the vehicle body to perform the washing function. The second type of system widely used is commonly referred to in the art as non-contact or touchless systems. Still further, so-called tunnel or drive through washing systems of both types are well known as well as so-called rollover systems wherein the vehicle remains stationary in the wash bay and the system moves with respect to the vehicle to perform the washing operation.
Non-contact or touchless type washing systems, which move with respect to a stationary vehicle during the wash cycles, have certain advantages. However, prior art systems of this type have been configured such that they are subject to damage by vehicles which enter the wash bay improperly and collide with certain components of the system. Moreover, several improvements have been sought for in-bay automatic vehicle wash systems to improve the effectiveness of cleaning the entire vehicle surface, improve operational life of the system, increase the speed of the wash process and provide a visually appealing apparatus. Still further, improvements have been sought to minimize the risk of damage to any part of the washing system from collision with a vehicle as the vehicle enters or exits the wash bay, provide for application of wash chemicals and rinse water effectively to all parts of the vehicle, provide all-weather use of the system and to minimize maintenance requirements for the system while also providing a fast and effective washing cycle. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.